You make me feel warm
by vickychaaan
Summary: "The thing is that he'd these weird feelings lately when he's around her, it makes him feel warm, and it is something he never feels. He's scared about this." Fiolee :3


**Hey guys, long time I don't post! But don't think I lost the imagination haha! I've been busy with school and my sister is going away and everything, but I'm here now! So, another day I was watching TV and saw this cute Cartoon named Adventure Time, like, everyone knows him, but I never stopped to see it! I am in love with it! And after watching innumerous episodes I had so many fics ideas and I started to wrote it in class today! I wanted to share! So there she is my favorite couple so far! I don't think it will be such a big fanfic, but it will have more than one chapter!**

* * *

Such a normal morning… Fighting monsters in a scary forest with your cat sister. Totally normal. Well, for Fionna it is. She loves adventure, even being sixteen, already grown girl, but with her childish way of always! But what she can do about it? That's her personality, she won't change so soon.

"I'm exhausted, Fi. When this "things" are going to stop coming?" Cake asked to her blonde sister, while punching a weird and hairy monster right in the face

"Exhausted, already? Come on, Cake! I'm sure they're almost over! We're ruling!" Fionna screamed and used her sword to cut the monster in a half, he disappeared in black shadows

The puffy cat just rolled her eyes and continued punching and kicking monsters, but she was really tired, and the monsters ended up getting her and Fionna got desperate.

"Cake!" she screamed, all those monsters were around her, and Fionna could barely see her "NO! YOU FILTY ANIMALS! LET HER GO!" Fionna shouted and jumped in the middle of them trying to get her sister back, but they didn't let her in and pushed her away. She cried in protest like if that would help, she should have gone when Cake said.

"Well well, look what we got here" A husky voice came from the darkness of the trees "Looks like you're in trouble puffy bunny"

Fionna, immediately, recognized the voice; it came from the Vampire King, Marshall Lee.

"Marshall Lee!" She shouted, happily "Thank God you're here! And in the right time! Can you help me save Cake?"

The vampire looked down to the blonde girl and then he looked at the crowd of monsters, crammed into a single point, if looking for a hand was quite funny, he grinned.

"Help that arrogant cat? She hates me. Why I would do so?"

"Oh come on!" Fionna made a cry face over him "Pretty please! You already helped us before, why you don't help us now?"

Marshall rolled his eyes, it was being a tough day for him, his kingdom was in despair for some stupid reason and he had to go in there resolve the problem, he met his mother and they had a fight (like always), so he just wanted to prank someone or play his bass around. But when the blonde girl asks his help he feels the obligation to help it, even if he's to dawn tired, he helped her. The thing is that he'd these weird feelings lately when he's around her, it makes him feel _warm_, and it is something he never feels. He's scared about this.

Marshall Lee it's a scary guy when he wants (and sometimes when he doesn't wants too). He transformed and took those monsters away from Cake, who were lying with paws covering her eyes. When she felted that they weren't around anymore, she got up and saw Marshall, she got angry.

"Marshall! You did not even let me help!" Fionna screamed and they laugh together, Cake, otherwise, was freaking out. This vampire creeps her out.

"You called him?" She asked to Fionna

"No. I was just passing by, and listened Fionna's cry for help" Marshall responded for her "She asked for MY help and I accepted"

Cake look to Fionna and she shook her head in an affirmative way, confirming his words, she sighed and then directed her look to Marshall again and said:

"Stalker"

He opened his mouth, but then closed again. Seriously?

"What?"

"You've been following us for the last weeks! I saw you"

"It was only for your prank and I already did the prank with you! Today I was in my kingdom, besides, I have to go back! Your welcome for save you, arrogant cat!"

The vampire flew away from them, but he didn't return to his kingdom. And Fionna knew it.

"You should take easier with him" Fionna said, almost in a whisper

"What? Why? He pranks us all the time, he's scary, and he's a bad person!"

"Actually, he's a vampire…"

"OH COME ON!" Cake shouted and then took a deep breath before saying anything else "You've been close to him lately. Do you wanna tell me something?"

"Marshall Lee is my friend, there's nothing wrong in spending time with friends, right?"

Cake knew it that Fionna doesn't realizes her feelings, she see the way Fionna looks at him and the way he looks at her, but she don't want to intrude in something that she's not invited. Let them have their own time, that's what she thinks she should do, but they're so stupid, they can't even see that they love each other. Everybody knows already, come on.

"No, there's nothing wrong. Look, Fi, you might be feeling something more than a love of a friend for him…" When Cake look up to her sister, she saw that Fionna wasn't even paying attention, she was focused on a point and seemed to be thinking really hard.

"I guess we should go, Cake"

The cat didn't say any word about the vampire in their way back.

* * *

Marshall Lee was tired of that cat, he knew that Cake only was like that with him because she's afraid of him, but with the time, being not accepted is, you know, boring. You get tired of trying to make people like you and give up. Today he gave up, and also being with these strange feelings about Fionna was scaring his crap out, he never felt this way before with anyone. He got back to his place and "ate" a lot of red colors, even tried to play some songs but he was too busy thinking in one girl.

Fionna took more time in the shower than usual thinking about what Cake said. Like Marshall more than a friend? She never stopped to think about it, and now she feels her cheeks blush. She have been spending a lot of time with him since everybody seems to be so busy and she loves when she's with him, there's nothing wrong with that? Right? Fionna was now staring her reflection in the mirror, for some reason she wanted to look pretty.

"Honeybun? Are you okay?" Cake knocked the door several times before Fionna wake up "You're taking too long"

"Ah" Fionna opened the door and saw her sister with an worried face "Sorry, I… I got distracted"

She putted her pajamas to sleep but she couldn't, so she decided to go out.

"Fi! Where're you going?" Cake asked when she was about to leave the tree house

"Oh, I'm going to take a walk outside, just fresh my mind"

"Okay… Don't come back late, alright?"

"Alright"

Marshall was flying over the land of Ooo looking for a quiet place so he could think, he passed close to the tree house and ended up meeting with the blonde girl, she was without her hat and was wearing pajamas, also, lying on the grass looking up to the stars.

"Wow, you look depressed" He said, awhile landing over, next to her "What brings you here at this time, wearing pajamas?"

"I'm just…" Fionna looked up to him and got lost in his red eyes, a million of thoughts was passing throw her head now, and one of them was how pretty his eyes were "I'm just… freshing my mind, I guess"

"Really? I got out so I could do that too. Can I stay here with you?" That wasn't his plans; it got out from his mouth before he could stopped

"Yeah, of course"

He lay down beside her and played some accords on his bass, muttering some song. Fionna found herself closing her eyes and concentrating in his husky voice and in the lyric of the song, it was quite what she was passing right now and all the memories of the moments with Marshall passed throw her mind. Cake really are right, Fionna have a feeling "more than friends" for Marshall, and she always knew it, deep in her heart, she just was afraid to admit. And now, in his side, hearing his song, she wanted to tell him, but what if this ends up with their relationship? What if he doesn't like her back? That leaves a horrible feeling in her heart, she feel broken just having this thoughts, what if all that happen for real? Suddenly, Marshall wasn't playing anymore.

"Fi? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" When she opened her eyes, she saw him looking deep to her, with such a worried face, she didn't think twice before hugging him tightly. It made her feel _warm_.


End file.
